Getting to Know Jackie
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Hyde goes to talk to Jackie after the kiss in season 3. Only he finds the real Jackie is perfect for him in every way. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hyde POV

I was standing outside Jackie's bedroom door. I just had to talk to her. Since that kiss at the Forman's baroque I just couldn't get her out of my mind. However, I found myself just standing outside of her door listening to something I have never heard before. At first I thought I was hearing a record then I heard "Shit, that doesn't sound right." As the light guitar music stopped. "And I'm going to drive them crazy." She sang. "Yeah that works." At that point I knew what I wanted to do. I just opened the door.

"You drive me crazy." I said as I looked at her.

"Steven, what are you doing here?" She asked as she looked at me. She was sitting on her floor with a guitar and a note book. She had her hair pulled back and no make-up on. However, she was more than beautiful than ever.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said as I sat down beside her. "See the thing is the other day, when I kissed you I did feel something. And since then I haven't been able to get you out of my mind." I said as I looked at her.

"You felt it too." She said as she looked at me. She just smiled. "So, what now?" She said as she looked at me.

"I am not sure." I said as I looked at her. I leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Just let me move this." She said as she moved her guitar and note book. Then she looked at me. "Okay." She said as she leaned into kiss me. I didn't want that kiss to stop, but she pulled away again. "I just want you to know I am not the fuck buddy type of girl." She said as she looked at me.

"I know that Jackie. I think that's about the only thing I know about you anymore." I said as I looked at her.

"Yeah, well no one really knows me." She said with a smile.

"See that another thing. I want to know you and I mean really know you." I said as I looked at her. "So, I was thinking we might try out this whole dating thing." I said as I looked at her.

"That sounds great, Steven." She said with a smile.

"So, when this whole singing thing start?" I asked her.

"About a year or so ago." She said as she looked at me. "I have tried to sell off some off my stuff, but according to everyone my music is too different. They said I was too far ahead of the modern music scene." She said as she looked at me. "I say give it a year or two and they will beg for my songs." She said with a smile.

"Ah." I said as I looked at her. "You have any other secret hobbies?" I asked her.

"I have quite a few up my sleeve, but I don't want to spill all my secrets at one time." She said with a smile.

"So, why are you home alone on a Friday night?" I asked her.

"Donna is out with Eric." She answered.

"Don't you have any other friends?" I asked her.

"Of course, I am little Miss. Popularity." She answered. "I just don't like being around them." She said with a smile.

"Really, I thought you loved the attention." I said as I looked at her.

"You really don't know me." She said with a smile. "Hey, you want to go somewhere?" She asked me.

"Sure." I said as I looked at her.

"Give me your keys." She said as she got up.

"Do you even have your license?" I asked as I held my keys in my hand.

"You don't want that answer." She said as she took my keys and started to walk away.

"You're going to break the rules?" I said shocked.

"Welcome to the life of Jacqueline B. Burkhart, baby you ain't seen nothing yet?" She said as she looked at me.

"Just be careful with my car." I said as we got out to her driveway.

"We will see about that." She said as she got in.

"You are really lucky you are hot right now." I said as I looked at her.

"You love this." She said with a smile. "So, don't act like you don't." She said with a smile.

"You got me there." I said as I turned on the radio. Lynyrd Skynyrd was on and I just looked at Jackie. "Do you want me to try to find something ABBA or is this okay?" I asked her.

"This is fine." She said as she looked at me. I was surprised that it wasn't long that she was singing along. "What's your name little girl? What's your name?" She sang.

"Damn, you are amazing. No wonder it didn't work out between you and Kelso." I said as I looked at her.

"Just think of the time you wasted, saying you hated me." She said with a laugh. "See I am different around people because that is what my folks and everyone expect from me. But, I know that it is much funnier being like this. Why do you think I only hang out with Donna?" She asked me.

"Donna knows about this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, she helps me keep it from my mother." She said with a smile.

"Wait we are leaving Point Place?" I asked as we passed the goodbye sign.

"Chill we are almost there." She said with a smile. We pulled into a parking lot of a closed down club. I am pretty sure at one point I picked my mother up from here.

"Why the hell are we here?" I asked her as I got out of the car.

"This is where I come to think." She said as she pulled out another set of keys from her pocket.

"How the hell do you have the keys to this place?" I asked her.

"My dad owns it." She said as looked at me. "He brought it for her for the anniversary a while ago. She gave me the keys not long after." She said with a smile.

"Why did he buy her a club?" I asked.

"My mother has a stripper here when she meet my dad." She said with a smile.

"I knew she was to hot not to be doing something." I said as I looked around at the well keep empty space.

"Steven!" Jackie squealed.

"What it's true." I said as I looked at her.

"Sit down grab a beer out of the fridge." She said as she looked at me. "I am about to make this one interesting second date." She said as she walked away. I knew this was going to be interesting just by the way she said that. Then after sitting at the bar drinking a beer for five minute before I heard some music start. I had heard of the band before. The Runaways, I had picked up their record mostly because they looked hot on the cover. The song was Cherry Bomb. Next thing I know Jackie is standing in front of me in an outfit similar to what a stripper would start out in. She was dancing, just like her mother probably used to pole and all. Yep, this was the best second date ever. "Now tell me you saw that coming." She said after the music stopped.

"Yeah nope never in a million years." I said as I looked at her. "Where did you get that outfit?" I asked her.

"I don't remember." She said as she looked at me. "I think I am going to change." She said as she looked at me.

"Do you have to?" I asked as I laughed.

"Yeah, I do." She said as she looked at me. "Oh and Fez never finds out I can do that." She said with a smile.

"Of course not. I don't want to share you." I said as I pulled her close to me.

"Haven't you ever heard of look but don't touch." She said as she looked at me.

"I have never had someone so beautiful in my arms before." I said as I looked at her.

"You are just saying that because this outfit is sluty." She said as she looked at me.

"No, but the outfit helps." I said as I looked at her.

"Steven, are you going to kiss me or not?" She asked as she looked at me. Next thing I know her lips were on mine. I wanted to stay like that forever.

"You are amazing." I said as I looked at her.

"I really think it's the outfit." She said as she looked at me.

"No, it's not." I said as I let her go. "Now you change mystery woman." The rest of the night we sat there and talk. She played the piano for me and sang me one of her songs. I felt like I was floating on air when I dropped her off at her house. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Maybe." She said as she looked at me. She kissed me before she said. "I change my answer to yes." I just smiled. I found myself singing to myself as I walked into the basement. "So, tell me that you love me yeah. Tell me that I take your breath away." I sang to myself. I didn't see everyone siting there till Forman laugh.

"Dude, I am sorry but you don't take my breath away." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up. I just had the best date ever." I said as I looked at everyone.

"Hold on what were you singing?" Donna asked as she looked at me.

"I do believe it was: tell me that you love me, tell me that you take my breath away." Fez said.

"Holy shit, you went out with Jackie!" She said as she jumped up on the sofa.

"Yes, I did." I said as I looked at everyone.

"Dude, how could you?" Kelso asked.

"She is hot and cool." I answered as I looked at him.

"Jackie is cool. Are you high?" Eric asked. "Wait you hate her even when you are high." He said as he looked at me.

"You don't know her." I said as I looked at him.

"Yes, I do. I know the she devil." Eric said.

"That is my best friend." Donna said as she hit him.

"See what you caused." He said to me.

"I don't care." I said as I looked at them. I just smiled as I walked back to my room with Jackie on my mind. I am starting to think that I do love her. I couldn't wait to see her again. I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close as she sang along to ACDC. She was perfect.

**A/N: YEAH THEY ARE OOC BUT I DID A TWILIGHT STORY LIKE THIS UNDER A DIFFERENT PIN AND LOVED IT SO I AM TRYING THIS. **

**SONGS:**

**SOMEONE WHO GETS ME – BEVERLY MITCHELL**

**WHATS YOUR NAME – LYNYRD SKYNYRD **

**CHERRY BOMB – RUNAWAYS**

**TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME – VICTORIA JUSTICE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hyde POV

I was sitting in the basement watching television with Forman when Jackie and Donna walked in the room. I couldn't help, but smile as she looked at me. "God, is this all you people ever do?" She asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"I am not going to lie, pretty much." I said as I looked at her.

"That's lame." She said as she looked at me and then at Donna. "We should go to the water tower." She said to Donna. "We haven't been there in forever." She said as she looked at me.

"We haven't." Donna said as she looked at Eric. "Let's all go to the water tower tonight." She said to Eric.

"I am up for it." I said as I looked at Jackie then at Forman.

"I guess we are going to the water tower." Eric said as he looked at me.

"I am excited aren't you?" Jackie asked as she moved to sit on my lap.

"Yeah." I said as I looked at her.

"This is too weird." Eric said as he got up and walked towards the stairs.

"What is weird?" Jackie asked him.

"You and him." He said as he looked at me.

"We are weird. Eric, look in the mirror before you start judging others." Jackie said as she looked at him.

"Hyde, control your girlfriend." Eric said as he walked up stairs.

"No one can control me." She said as she smiled.

"Okay, you have to tell them." Donna said as she looked at us. "One of you two are going to fuck up and let something slip."

"I don't know." Jackie said as she looked at her.

"What happened to not giving a damn about what other people think?" I asked her.

"She is scared her folks will find out." Donna answered for her. "I think it's time to say her fuck you and be who she wants to be."

"You know my parents they have to have perfect everything and this isn't perfect." She said as she got up.

"No you are pretty fucking perfect." I said as I looked at her.

"This would bug the hell out of Kelso." She said as she looked at me. "Fine." She said as she looked at Donna. "But when I get locked in my room for the rest of my life it's all on you guys." She said as she looked at us.

"Don't worry I will break you out." I said as I looked at her.

"Awe, ain't that sweet." Donna said as she laughed. "But, I have seen this girl break out of her room before, she don't need your help."

"I would let him do it just to be sweet, Donna." She said as she looked at me. "So, we have till it gets dark, what do you want to do?" She asked me.

"I actually have to change a hub cap." I said as I remembered what Red told me this morning.

"Let me help." She said as she took my hand.

"What am I supposed to do?" Donna asked.

"Run to your house and get me a change of clothes from my stash." Jackie said as she looked at her best friend. "You're the best." She said as we walked out. I was amazed by the fact that Jackie was so willing to set there with me as I switched out the hub cap. "Do you have any oil?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked her.

"Because the light came on last night." She said as she looked at me.

"Well, I will do that when I finish this." I said as I said as I looked at her.

"Just tell me where it is and I will do it." She said as she looked at me.

"On Mr. Forman's work bench." I said as I looked at her.

"Thank you." She said as she walked over to the garage. I couldn't help, but smile as I watched her.

"What the hell!" Kelso said as he came out of the Forman's kitchen eyes glued on Jackie.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked him as she looked at him.

"Yeah, when the hell did you start working on cars?" He asked her. I just laughed as Jackie put the hood down.

"I don't know I picked up over the years." She said as she looked at him. "You didn't pay enough attention to anything other than my ass and my chest to realize it." She said as she looked at him.

"Damn, man you changed her." He said to me.

"No, I didn't." I said as I looked at her.

"Hey, I will be right back. I am going to change." She said as she looked at me. I watched her walk into the house.

"What the hell did you do to Jackie?" Kelso asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I looked at him. "I wouldn't change a thing about her. I have the best girlfriend ever." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table with Donna and Eric.

"You did something to her." Kelso said as he stood there.

"He didn't do anything to Jackie." Donna said as she looked up at him. "She just had you fooled." She said with a smile.

"This must be a joke." Kelso said.

"I with Kelso on this one." Eric said as he looked at me.

"Well, then Erica your wrong." Jackie said she walked into the kitchen. She looked amazing in a pair of jeans a black fitted t-shirt.

"Erica, nice." Donna said as she looked at Eric.

"Whose side are you on?" Eric asked as he looked at her.

"Right now hers." She said with a laugh.

"Three against two we win." Jackie said as she sat on the counter.

"Well, Fez will be on our side." Kelso said as he looked at her.

"Let's see will the horny foreigner choose two hot girls or two dudes who aren't getting any tonight?" Jackie asked. "Donna what do you think?" She asked as she looked at the red head.

"He is so picking us." She said as she got up. "Speaking of Fez where the hell is he?"

"There he is." Kelso said as he looked out the window.

"Okay, then let's get going." Jackie said as she stood up.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Eric asked.

"I just am ready to have some fun." She said as she smiled.

"Okay, but clothes stay on in the cruiser." He said as he looked at her.

"For the last time I am not a slut." She said as she looked at him.

"You made Hyde sing. There has to be something up with that." He said as we all walked outside.

"Maybe I am just that special." She said as she looked at me. She was just that special. The bad part about that is she knew I felt that way and she was ready to pull out all the stops. We found ourselves sitting on the water tower later just having fun. "You know this is the one thing about Point Place that brings wonder." She said as she looked out at downtown area.

"How?" I asked her.

"Because as you look out at this sleepy little town you wonder about where you are going to end up." She answered. "Where do you want to end up?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at her.

"I want to end up in L.A modeling." Kelso said as he looked at all of us.

"I want to end up here." Fez said. "This place is home to me."

"Eric?" She asked as she looked over at Forman and Donna.

"I want to end up on the death star." He said with a smile.

"Come on, is everything star wars for you?" Donna asked him.

"Fine, I want to end up wherever you are." He said to her.

"That is a load of crap." She said with a laugh. "But, that's for trying to be sweet." She said as she looked at him. "I want to end up in New York writing for the times." She said as she looked at all of us.

"What about you Jackie?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She said as she looked at me. "But there is a place for me out there somewhere." She said with a smile. "I guess anywhere, but here works." She said with a smile.

"What happened to Chicago?" Donna asked her.

"I don't know. It was a silly ideal." She said with a laugh.

"What about Chicago?" I asked her. She just leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I will tell you later."

"What no you two are keeping secrets." Kelso said as he looked at us. Too bad for him he made the mistake of grabbing on to the railing to hard. We laughed as he fell.

"No wonder he is so dumb." She said as she looked down at him. "He has fell off this thing to many damn times."

"Probably." I said as I looked at her.

"Let's get out of here." She said as she looked at me.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked.

"I know the perfect place." She said with a smile.

"Are you thinking of where you think?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She as she looked at me.

"I will drive." I said as I looked at Eric.

"This better be worth my time." Eric said as we got down.

"Shut up dude." I said as I thought about how perfect this was. I wish we could have days like this for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, where the hell are we?" Eric asked as I pulled up to the empty club. "Wait didn't this used to be a strip club?" He asked.

"Welcome to no man's land." Jackie said as she got out. She unlocked the door and watched as everyone looked around.

"Okay, I officially don't know what to say." Kelso said as he walked around the room.

"There are beers in the fridge." She said with a smile. Everyone just spread out. Jackie and I ended up on the sitting on the stage watching as Donna and Eric sat by the bar and Kelso and Fez acted like idiots.

"I have a feeling we have a new hang out." I said as I looked at her. She just smiled.

"I think I am okay with that." She said as she smiled at me.

"So, what about Chicago?" I asked her as I thought back to our conversation on the water tower.

"I used to want to be a burlesque dancer at a club there." She said with a smile. "I know it is weird." She said as she looked at me.

"You certainly could." I said as I thought back to the night before.

"Steven!" She squealed as she laughed. "Come on." She said as she got up. She led me over to the corner where she sat down at the piano. She started to play. I just smiled at her. "What are you so happy about?" She asked me as she continued to play.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at her. By then the whole gang was looking at her.

"You are waiting for me to sing aren't you?" She asked.

"Kinda." I said as I looked at her.

"Here." She said as she got up. She walked into the back room and came back out with a guitar. She sat down on top of one of the tables and started to play. "You make me feel like I am losing my virginity, the first time every time when you're touching me..." She sang as everyone looked at her. I watched as she sang in amazement. "…Our love still stays the same, you giving me that hummingbird heartbeat, just spread my wings and make me fly..." She sang as she looked at me. I looked at Eric whose mouth was practically on the floor. "…I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed…" She had her closed and was focused on her music as she finished her song with "…hummingbird heartbeat."

"See I knew that she slept with him." Eric said as she looked at her.

"No, that isn't about him." She said as she looked at Eric.

"Awesome, Hyde's girlfriend is signing about me." Kelso said as he looked at her.

"No." She said. "Donna and I wrote that together about their relationship." She said as she pointed to Forman and Donna. I hate to say it but I was relieved to know it wasn't about Kelso. "Of course it's not good enough for a record company to buy." She said as she looked down.

"Just shut up and play another." Fez said as he looked at her.

"How much has he had to drink?" She asked me.

"I have no clue." I said with a laugh. "But, do what he says." I said as I sat down across from her.

"Damn, you people are bossy." She said as she headed back over to the piano. I could still see her perfectly. "I hear the ticking of the clock, I'm laying here the rooms pitch dark, I'm wondering where you are tonight…" She sang. "…Till now I always got by on my own, I never really cared until I met you…" She sang as she looked. "…and now it chills me to the bone, how do I get you alone…" I had to stop myself from stopping her with a kiss. She was really great at this. "…Alone, Alone." She sang as she finished the last notes. That's when I got up and walked over to her. I didn't say anything I just kissed her. Donna clapped at the sight.

"Come on man!" Kelso yelled as he looked at us.

"What?" I asked him.

"She used to be mine, now you are just being mean." He said as he looked at us.

"Mean was sleeping around, Michael." She said as she looked at him.

"I want to go home." He said as he looked at all of us.

"Well, we don't." Eric said as he looked at him.

"Fine, I will walk then." He said as he walked towards the door.

"He is so going to get lost." Eric said laughing as Kelso walked out the door.

"Should we stop him?" Jackie asked as she looked at everyone.

"Nah." Donna said as she looked at her. "You know when you get older you should open this place back up." She said as she looked at Jackie.

"I don't know. I think this place has seen its best days." She said as she looked at me. "What do you think Steven?" She asked me.

"We bring this club to the glory it clearly never had." I said as I looked at her.

"You think so?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I wouldn't say it, if it wasn't true." I said as I looked at her.

"I might have to keep that in mind." She said as she looked around the room. She just smiled. "I think I am ready for my fuck you moment." She said as she looked at me.

"That is awesome." I said as I looked at her.

"You're what?" Eric asked.

"I don't know what that is, but I want to watch." Fez said as he moved closer to us.

"No, Fez it's not dirty." She said as she looked at him.

"Damn." He said as he backed away.

"Just call me if you need rescuing." I told her.

"I don't think I will." She said. "But, I will let you know." She said as she looked at me. I spent the rest of the night trying to stop myself from falling more in love with her. I walked her home after we got back to the Forman's that is when I realized I was failing at it. "Steven!" She said as she looked at me. "You haven't said anything in forever." She said as stopped walking.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I said as I looked at her.

"About what?" She asked as she looked at me.

"About how beautiful you are in the moonlight." I said as I looked at her.

"Steven." She said as she looked at me.

"What?" I asked her. She didn't answer just kissed me.

"No one ever told me that before." She said as she looked at me.

"Then you have been with some really shitty guys." I said as I looked at her. I couldn't stop thinking about how lucky I was the whole way home. 


	4. Chapter 4

I knew something was up when I didn't hear from Jackie on Sunday, so I called her Monday morning. "Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Jackie, I was wondering if you need a ride." I said as I looked around at the Forman's eating breakfast.

"That would be great, Steven." She said on the other line.

"I will see you then." I said before I hung up. I just walked over to the breakfast table.

"Nope, still weird." Eric said as he looked at me.

"Well, you better get used to it." I told him.

"I think it is sweet that you and Jackie are together." Mrs. Forman said as she looked at me.

"Kitty don't get too attached to them. You said it yourself; these kids switch partners more than square dancers." Red said as he looked at his wife.

"I hope this doesn't last to long." Eric mumbled.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I think this is going to last." I said as I got up. I know it was going to take time for Eric to get it through his big head, but I got things right this time. It wasn't long till I was standing at the Burkhart's front door. Mr. Burkhart opened the door.

"Oh it's you." He said as he looked at me. "Jackie your hippie is here!" He called into the house.

"I am not a hippie." I said as I looked at him.

"Whatever, I don't like you." He said as Jackie came to the door. She wasn't all glammed up like she normally was she was wearing some worn out jeans and a ACDC t-shirt. "Look what you did to my little girl." He said as she moved passed him.

"Dad, enough." Jackie said as she looked at her father. "Come on, Steven, let's go." She said as she took my hand. "Don't let him get to you. It will just take time." She said as she got in the car.

"Or he might actually kill me." I said as I looked at her.

"Nah, he is fat you can take him." She said with a smile.

"Okay, you have a point there." I said with a laugh. "What's the worst he could do put me in jail?" I asked her. "I have already been there once for you." I said as I smiled at her.

"I would break you out." She said with a smile as she looked at me.

"I would love to see that." I said as I looked at the road and drove. You know it was weird as we walked into the school everyone was looking at us. I wasn't used to that. I am normally invisible, but now I have Miss. Popularity on my arm.

"Oh my god, that's Jackie." I heard one girl say as Jackie and I stood in the hallway talking to Fez.

"Damn she looks hot." A guy said. I just wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Everyone is talking about you two." Fez said as he looked at a group of people standing behind.

"Let them." I said as I looked at him.

"You are one lucky bastard." Fez said as he looked at me.

"I know." I said as I looked at Jackie. "Come on let me get you to class." I said as I looked in her beautiful eyes.

"Steven!" She squealed as she walked away. "You are turning into such a gentleman." She said as we walked.

"All because of you." I said as I looked at her.

"Lier." She said as she stopped by the biology door.

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked her.

"I am not sure." She said as she leaned in to kiss me. "You better get to class." She said with a smile.

"I will see you at lunch." I said as I smiled at her and walked away. I sat down in my class with time left before it started.

"So, you bagged the Burkhart girl." Ryan the burnout who sat next to me said. "Congrats."

"Yeah, well she is something special." I said as I thought about her.

"Damn dude you actually give a shit about her. I thought you were just sleeping with her." He said as he looked at me. "Hyde actually has a heart." He said as he looked at me in disbelief.

"That is what separates him from the rest of you burnouts." Donna said as she sat down behind me. "Well, that and the fact he actually showers." She said as she laughed. I just looked at her. "Sorry channeling my enter Jackie." She said with a laugh.

"Wow." I said as I turned around to face the front. I felt like the day was lasting forever. By the time that the last bell rang it felt like it was time to go to bed already. I was standing back by the gym when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Did you miss me?" Jackie said as she let go.

"Of course." I said as I turned around to see her.

"So, how was your day?" She asked as she smiled at me.

"Eh." I said as I looked at her.

"I bet I could make it better." She said as she wrapped her arms around her again. I didn't even get a chance to say anything before her lips were on mine. "So, what are we doing today?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I get to decide?" I asked her.

"Of course silly." She said as she looked at me.

"Well, then follow me doll." I said as I led her back to the car. I took her back to the Forman's house where we ended up sitting in the living room.

"Steven, did you replace that hub cup?" Red asked as he came in and sat down.

"Yes, sir." I said as I looked at him.

"Good, at least you listen to me." He said as he looked at the television.

"How about we go to the basement." I said as I looked at Jackie.

"Let's go." She said as she got up. "Look how great of a day it is." She said as she looked out the kitchen window.

"You want to go outside, don't you?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Just a little." She said as her face lit up in a smile that was a mile wide.

"Okay, let's go." I said as I opened the kitchen door for her.

"Steven, we should go to the park." She said as she looked at me.

"The park?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it would be so much fun." She said as she said as she inched herself closer to me. "You can push me on the swings, then case me around the playground till you finally catch up with me and wrap your arms around me like this." She said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Then as the sun shinned in our faces you could lean down and smile right before our lips met like this." She said before she kissed me. I didn't want to end that kiss, but unfortunately Kelso had to put his two sense in the matter.

"Is this all you two do?" He said as he stood half in the house and half out.

"What does it matter to you?" Jackie asked as she looked at him. "I wasn't good enough for you remember?" She asked.

"You were different then." He said as he looked at her.

"No, Michael I have always been this way. You just didn't want to see it." She said as she looked at him then at me. "Steven, so what do you say?" She asked as she looked at me with her mismatched eyes in a gaze.

"Let's go doll." I said as I took her hand. An hour later we were sitting on the swing set looking out at an empty park.

"I bet you I can swing higher than you." She said with a laugh as she leaned back.

"Oh really." I said as I looked at her. She was smiling; damn she always got to me when she smiled like that. "You probably could." I said as I looked at her. "After all you are as small as a doll."

"You think I look like a doll?" She asked as she looked at the sky.

"Sort of." I said as I looked at her. "If was a little girl I would totally buy you." I replied.

"Steven, that is kind of wrong." She said as she sat up. "No actually that is wrong." She said as she got up.

"I thought it was funny." I said as I looked at her.

"I didn't say it wasn't." She said as she walked away backwards. I was getting ready to say something when she tripped on a rock and fell backwards. I got up and walked over to her.

"You okay?" I asked her as I helped her up.

"I am not as breakable as a doll." She said as she looked at me. "But, thanks for caring." She said as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I leaned into kiss her, but she just took off running. "DIDN'T I MAKE IT CLEAR YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST?" She yelled as she stood across the clearing.

"WELL, YOU BETTER RUN LIKE HELL PRINCESS!" I yelled as I started towards her. She made me chase her around the whole park. Next thing I knew she was climbing up a tree. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked her from the bottom.

"Haven't you ever climbed a tree?" She asked as she sat down on a thick branch. I thought back and I couldn't remember ever climbing a tree. Hoping a fence yes, but not climbing a tree.

"I don't think so." I answered as I looked up at her.

"Come on give it a try." She said as she looked down at me. "If you make it up here I will give you a big sloppy kiss." She said with a laugh.

"Maybe I should just stay down here." I said with a laugh.

"Steven, come on live a bit." She said as she looked at me.

"Fine." I said as I grabbed the first branch. I couldn't help smile as she clapped for me.

"See that wasn't so bad was it." She said as I sat down next to her.

"It would have been better if you were wearing a skirt." I said with a laugh.

"God, you are such a perv." She said as she lightly pushed me. I leaned into kiss her, but right before our lips touched I threw off my balance. I ended up taking both of us down, but luckily for her she fell on me. "You okay?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I have never been better." I said as I sat up. I moved so I was leaning against the tree.

"You're bleeding." She said as she looked at my hand.

"It's nothing." I said as I looked at the small cut on my palm. She just sat next to me staring at me for about a minute before I took her line and asked "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Since you caused me to fall out of a tree, I shouldn't, but you did climb up there for me." She said before she leaned in and kissed me. We sat there forever.

"Why didn't I meet this you years ago?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Steven, stop it you are trying into a chick." She said with a laugh.

"That's what you do to me baby." I said as I looked up at the tree branches.

"On the other hand there, don't stop." She said as she placed her head on my shoulder. Somehow we went from that sweet moment to lying on the ground as we kissed.

"Gross, get a room!" A young boy asked as he looked at us.

"What do you say doll?" I asked her as we sat up.

"I will race you to the car." She said with a smile.

"I get a head start right?" I asked her. "I have a boo-boo." I said as I held up my hand.

"Your legs are fine though?" She said with a laugh as we got up.

"Fine, you want to be this way." I said as I looked at her. I just picked her up bridal style.

"Steven, put me down." She squealed as I walked.

"Nope, this is the only way I am going to win." I said as I looked down at her.

"This is cheating." She said as she looked up at me. She was glowing as she smiled at me.

"And climbing a tree isn't?" I asked her as I placed her on the hood of the car.

"No, it's not." She said as she smiled. "All is fair in love and war. And baby this is war." She said with a smile as she got up.

"In that case I am so going to win." I said as we got in the car.

"That's what you think." She said as I started the car. "I always win." She said as she turned on the radio.

"Well, you have never been up against me." I said with a smile as we drove back to the Forman's. We got out of the car and saw Forman playing basketball with Donna.

"Jackie you up to a girls versus boys match?" Donna asked us.

"Sounds fun to me." She said as she looked over at me. "You want to?"

"As long as you promise not to cry when we cream you." I said with a laugh.

"Please you are playing with Forman we have this in the bag." She said as she grabbed the ball and sure enough they did. They beat us twenty to five.

"Forman I have teach you how to play basketball." I said as we sat in the driveway.

"Don't you like being with a girl who is more man than Forman?" Jackie said as she looked at me.

"I have to say yes to that one." I said as I looked at her. She just walked over to the cruiser and stood on the hood.

"Steven, turn around." She said. I did so and she jumped on my back.

"Man she has you whipped." Eric said as I stood there with Jackie on my back. She kissed my neck causing to smile.

"I don't care." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh isn't that cute." Mrs. Forman said as she opened the kitchen door. "Red get my camera." She said with a smiled.

"Kitty, that is not cute." He said as he looked at us. Jackie just let go and let her feet hit the ground. "It's a bunch of dumbasses crowding up my driveway." He said as he looked at us.

"Why don't you kids go down to the basement and I will call you when dinner is done?" Mrs. Forman said as she looked at all of us.

"Why not, we already wiped the court with you guys." Donna said as she looked at Eric. We walked down to the basement to see Fez sitting there playing with a model plane.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" He asked as he looked at us. "I have been waiting for hours."

"We were outside." Eric answered as he looked at Fez.

"Sure." He said.

"Someone give the boy some candy." Jackie said as she looked at all of us. "That fixes everything doesn't?" She asked as she walked over to where Mrs. Forman keeps the Christmas decorations.

"Jackie what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I just remembered seeing this back there." She said as she pulled out a guitar.

"Yes, because you have to through it in our face that you are talented." Fez said as he looked at her.

"You are talented." She said to him.

"At what?" He asked.

"You are Fez. You love to sing and watch people do dirty things. You are one of a kind." She said to him.

"You're right." He said as he got up. "I am one of a kind." He said as he walked out of the door.

"That so doesn't mean he is talented." I said as I looked at her.

"It made him happy, isn't that all that matters?" She asked as she sat down across from me.

"Yeah that works." Eric said as he put his arm around Donna.

"Fez is as moody as a girl." I said as I looked at them. We just sat there in silence for a moment before Jackie started to play. She just smiled as she got into playing.

"How does she do that?" Eric asked.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Just play." Eric said as he looked at her.

"She always has been able to detach herself like that." Donna said.

"I am sitting right here." Jackie said as she looked up at us.

"I guess you are." I said with a laugh as I looked at her.

"Like you would be able to overlook me." She said as she looked at me and started to play again. "Would you walk to the edge of the ocean, just to fill my jar with sand…" She sang as she looked at me. "…I don't want the whole world, the sun the moon and all there light, I just want to be the only girl you love all your life…" I couldn't help but forget that we were in Forman's basement. "…would you catch a couple thousand fireflies…" She sang as she looked at me. "I just want to be the only girl you love all your life, yeah." She finished.

"I feel like we aren't supposed to be here." Eric said as he looked at her and then at me.

"Then go." I said as I looked at Jackie. She had me completely falling for her and she knew it. Yet, all she does is smile.

**A/N: HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I AM ENJOYING WRITING IT. **

**SONGS FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS:**

**HUMMINGBIRD HEARTBEAT – KATY PERRY**

**ALONE – HEART**

**ALL YOU'RE LIFE – THE BAND PERRY**

**JUST A REMEMINDER I DON'T OWN THAT 70S SHOW OR THE MUSIC. **


	5. Chapter 5

I could hardly believe that a whole week had passed by the time Friday came around. I guess that was because it feels like no time has pasted when I am with Jackie. "Oh My God!" Jackie came into the basement screaming.

"What is her problem?" Eric asked as he looked at her.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at him. "Jackie what is going on?" I asked her.

"You whore you didn't tell them." She said as she looked at Donna.

"Oh shit, she is playing a gig tonight in Kenosha." Donna said as she got up.

"That is great." I said as I got up and hugged her. "How did you pull this off?" I asked her.

"I have some friends in a band willing to play my music with me because their singer bailed on them." She said as she practically jumped up and down.

"Well, I guess we are going to Kenosha tonight." Forman said as he looked at everyone.

"I am so excited." Jackie squealed as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh come on, stop rubbing this in my face." Kelso said as he came in.

"Suck it up, Kelso." Donna said as she looked at him. "And go put your big boy pants on because we are all going to Kenosha tonight." She said with a laugh.

"What for?" He asked.

"A concert." I answered as Jackie let go of me.

"Cool. I should bring Laurie." He said as he looked at Jackie.

"Sounds great bring the slut." She said as she sat down she had a smile big enough to light this whole town.

"Hey that's my sister you are talking about…oh wait never mind it's true." Eric said with a laugh.

"Steven, we will have to drive separately." Jackie said as she looked at me. "There won't be enough room it Laurie comes." She said.

"We can take the van." Kelso said as he looked at all of us.

"I don't think that is a smart ideal." Jackie said as she looked up at him.

"Too heartbroken to be in the van?" He asked.

"Sure we will go with that." She said as she smiled right at me. "Steven, want to help me find something to wear?" She asked. I knew she was up to something. I knew that she would have everything planned out by now.

"Sure, doll." I said as I got up and walked over to her. We ended up in her room just talking. "Where are your folks?" I asked her after a while.

"Paris." She said as she looked at the floor. "They are going to spend a month traveling all through Paris." She said as she looked at me.

"Well, the basement is open for you if you ever get to scared." I said as I looked at her.

"I don't scare easily, babe." She said as she looked at me. Next thing I know her lips were on mine.

"Can't I worry about you?" I asked her as I pulled away and walked over to the bed.

"You can if you want, but I can handle myself." She said as she came and pulled me down on the bed.

"That is the scary part." I said as I looked at her.

"What never been with a girl who doesn't need to hang on to you all the time?" She asked as she looked at her.

"I can honestly say I have never been with a girl like you." I said as I looked at her.

"Well, then you are in for a treat." She said right before she kissed me. I didn't want that kiss to end but the phone rang. "Burkhart Residence how may I help you?" She answered the phone as she jumped off the bed. "She is out of the country I can take a message if you would like." She said as she looked at me and motioned for a pen. "Hold on." She said as she moved the phone. "Where the hell is a pen?" She whispered.

"I don't know I don't live here." I whispered back at her.

"Okay, I will tell her." She said into the phone and then hung up. "I have no clue what I was supposed to tell my mother now." She said as she sat back down next to me. "Oh well."

"You are amazing." I told her as she looked at me.

"You are just saying that because you feel like you have to." She said as she looked at me.

"No, I said it because it is true." I said as I looked into her amazing missed matched eyes.

"Steven." She said as she looked at me. "God, stop making me want to kiss you so damn much." She said as she looked at me.

"Isn't that the point?" I asked her.

"You are such a pig." She mumbled as our lips touched. She pulled away again and looked at the clock. "We need to get going." She said as she looked at me.

"Why yes we do." I said as I got up. "I have to go support my girlfriend the rock star." I said as I picked up her guitar case for her.

"Damn it Steven, what did I say about making me want to kiss you?" She said with a laugh. It was hard for me to say goodbye to her once we got in the club. I was left with the gang and Laurie waiting for the show to start. Kelso walked over to the bar.

"I will take three beers please." He said as he looked at the guy serving.

"School let out early?" The guy asked.

"No, we are with the band." Kelso said with a smile.

"Whatever, it is serve a minor day at the don't have a liqueur license solon." The guy said as I got a look at his face. Shit, it was Bud.

"You look familiar." He said to me.

"I should dad." I said as I looked at him.

"Steven! What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"My girl is in the band." I said as I looked at him then I just walked away.

"Are you going to be okay because if you need a moment I can go get Jackie?" Donna asked as she looked at me.

"No I am fine." I said as I looked at her.

"Hey look I think this will cheer you up." She said as Jackie same out on stage. I just focused in on her and Donna was right I started to feel better. Jackie said something along the lines of Nice to see you tonight.

"This song is for someone very special to me. Steven, I hope you like this." She said as she looked right at me. "Hey, Steven I know looks can be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you…" She sang. Her eyes were on me the whole time and I just smiled. "…Hey Steven, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone…" She sang. "…Cause I can't help it if you like an angel, can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, can't help it if there is no on else…" She sang. "…Hey Steven, I could give you fifty reasons, why I should be the one you choose…" I wanted to run on stage and hug her but I knew I couldn't "…I can't help myself." She finished. She moved on to what was next, but I still couldn't get here out of my mind.

"So, that your girl?" Bud asked as he walked up to me.

"Yeah." I said with a smiled.

"She is cute." He said as he stood there with me.

"No, she is perfect." I said as I walked away. I found Kelso and Fez by the front of the stage.

"How come she doesn't play a song about me?" Kelso asked.

"I am pretty sure this is about you." I said as I look at him. "…Think you made your greatest mistake, I am not going to call this a break…" Jackie sang.

"Damn this isn't very nice." He said as he looked at me. "…I ain't that dumb to stick around…"

"You cheated on her." I said as I looked at him. "….Think you made your greatest mistake, I am not going to call this a break…" Jackie sang. "Where is Laurie?" I asked him.

"She was going to get a beer." He said as he looked at me.

"Hmmm….yeah that is so believable." I said as I looked at him. "I am so happy you two whores found each other." I said as the song changed.

"Well, at least I can dance with my girl." Kelso said as he looked at me.

"What does that have to deal with anything?" I asked him.

"You can't dance with Jackie because she is singing so you get to stand alone with Fez." He said as he looked at me.

"I came here to watch her sing, not to dance." I said as I looked at him.

"Whatever." He said as he walked away.

"Jackie should have worn a skirt." Fez said as he looked at her.

"Just go dude." I said as I looked at him.

"Damn so I can't talk about looking up your girlfriend's skirt." Fez said as he looked at me.

"No you can't." I said as I looked at him. "…I think I am falling for you…" Jackie sang as she looked at and Fez walked away. "…I am trying not to tell you, but I want to…" She sang as she sat down on the edge of the stage right in front of me. "…I think I am falling for you." She sang as she finished. At that point I couldn't help myself I kissed her in front of the whole crowd. Next thing I know we were all celebrating with a round of beers.

"To a great night." Jackie said as we all held our beers up.

"To a great night." We said as we knocked cans.

"Jackie I have something I want to tell you." I said as I pulled her close to me. "You kicked ass." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Steven." She said as she kissed my cheek. "I was good wasn't i?" She asked as she smiled ear to ear. Later that night I was dropping Jackie off at her house I found myself not wanting to let go. "Why don't you come in for a minute?" She asked as she looked at me.

"I have a curfew." I said as I looked at her.

"Okay, then I will see you later." She said as she looked at me. I kissed her and I started to leave but I turned around.

"Jackie…" I started to say something, but she stopped me.

"Don't say it if it isn't the right time." She said as she looked at me. "I would wait a life time for you Steven. Don't push yourself." She said with a smile.

"You don't know what I am going to say." I said as I looked at her.

"Yes, I do." She said as she looked at me. "But, I know you aren't ready." She said as she walked inside.

"I love you." I said to the closed door.

"Get your ass in here." She said as she opened the door back up with a smile. I just kissed her and prayed this moment wouldn't end.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss. Jacqueline your male friend is awake!" I heard a thick Mexican accent say as I rolled over and noticed I was still in Jackie's living room.

"Thanks Rosa." She said as she came walking in the room with a tray with bacon and eggs. "I left your breakfast on the counter." She said to the large Mexican woman sitting across from me. "I thought you could give us some time."

"Okay." She said as she got up and walked out.

"I wasn't sure what you drink in the morning so I brought you orange juice, coffee, hot chocolate, milk, and a beer." She said as she sat the tray down on the table. I just looked at her all dressed and cheery.

"Red is going to kill me." I said as I looked at the breakfast.

"No he won't, I called over and asked for you. Apparently you stayed at Fez's last night with Eric." She said with a smile.

"Damn." I said as I looked at the tray again. I just picked up the orange juice and took a drink.

"So you are an orange juice person." She said as she looked at me. "I will have to remember that."

"Thank you for having Rosa make me breakfast." I said as I looked at her.

"Oh I made it." She said with a smile. "I had Rosa buy the milk though. We don't keep it in the house because it makes me sick." She said as she looked at me.

"Me too." I said as I looked at her.

"Nice to know, I will never have to buy milk again." She said as she looked at me. "Here let go get rid of this." She said as she picked up the milk. "Do you want to hot chocolate?" She asked as she looked at me.

"No." I answered as I looked at her.

"I will be right back." She said as she picked up the hot chocolate too. I watched as she walked out of the room. I heard her say goodbye to Rosa and then walk back in the room. She just walked over and grabbed the coffee cup.

"I want the beer." I said as I looked at her.

"Steven, I am not stupid." She said with a laugh as she sat down next to me. "You know that Eric is going to think we did it last night." She said as I ate.

"Yeah." I replied.

"To be honest would we believe him if he said that he and Donna stayed up all night talking?" She asked as she looked at me.

"No." I said with a laugh. "Maybe we should go ahead and do it." I said as I smiled and looked at her.

"Eat up perv." She said as she got up. I watched as she walked away.

"You are a cruel woman!" I yelled at her.

"You love it!" She yelled back. Damn she got me there. After I finished eating I went into the kitchen and did dishes for her. "You're doing dishes, damn I need to make you breakfast more often." She said as she looked at me. "I hate doing dishes."

"So, do I, but I will do anything for you." I said as I looked at her.

"Oh really." She said as she looked at me.

"What else do you need?" I asked her.

"There is a trunk in the basement that needs to be brought up here." She said with a smile.

"I will get it in a minute, doll." I said as I looked at her.

"I am starting to love you more and more." She said as she looked at me. It was nice to hear her say that.

"You better; I mean this is just too damn special not to love." I said with a laugh.

"Steven, you are so funny." She said as she laughed.

"Come on let's go move a trunk." I said as I smiled at her.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Fine, then." I said as I looked at her. "You go down on your own feet or in my arms. Which is it sweetheart?" I asked.

"I will go down willingly because I don't want get you too worked up." She said as she walked passed me.

"Yet, you danced for me on our second date." I said as I followed her to the basement door. We walked down into her basement which was a dumping ground for everything out of style. "Damn do you people buy everything in you see." I said as I looked at her.

"I am not going to lie, so yes." Jackie said with a smile. "They think it makes them happier." She said as she walked to the back of the room.

"Does it make you happier?" I asked her.

"No, but this does." She said as she wrapped her arms around me then kissed me.

"That makes me happier too." I said as she pulled away.

"I know." She said with a smile. "This is the trunk that needs to go upstairs." She said as she sat down on a leather trunk.

"Then get up and grab a handle." I said as I looked at her.

"Yes, Steven." She said as she got up. We carried the trunk up stairs.

"So what is in this thing?" I asked her as I looked at it sitting in the living room.

"Open it up and see." She said as she sat down on the sofa. I opened up the trunk to find it was mostly empty expect for a picture frame, a dress, and a corsage. I picked up the frame to see our prom picture.

"Why did you keep this?" I asked her.

"I always had a feeling I would end up with you." She said with a smile. "We are perfect for each other."

"Yet, you went back to Kelso that night." I said as I looked at her.

"I didn't think you would give me a chance to show you who I am." She said. "You used to think I was the devil." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I had you all wrong." I said as I looked at her. "But, can you blame me? You had this whole town fooled." I said as I sat down next to her.

"No I don't blame you." She said as she looked at me. "However, you might want to head home." She said as she looked at the clock. "I will come by in a bit." She said as she got up. When I got home I wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Forman baking.

"Steven, I see that you are home." She said as she looked up at me. "Where is Eric?" She asked.

"He is still at Fez's. They are playing candy land." I said as I looked at her. I was waiting to see if she bought it.

"Eric isn't at Fez's." She said as she looked at me. "Kelso came over and blew your story. I know that you were with Jackie. Just tell me where Eric is and I bring this up again."

"I don't know where he is. We drove separately last night." I answered.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"To Kenosha to see Jackie sing." I said as I looked at her.

"Jackie doesn't sing." She said. "Now you are just trying to confuse me." She said as I saw Kelso walk in.

"No it is true Jackie apparently had this whole double life thing going on." He said as he walked to the fridge. "If I knew this Jackie I would have never cheated on her."

"Do you know where Eric is?" She asked Kelso.

"Last time I saw him he was going to drop off Donna." Kelso said.

"I will go look for him." I said as I looked at her. "I am sure I will find him." I said as I walked out the door. I did eventually find him he was sitting by the "You are now leaving Point Place' sign. "What the hell is going on?" I asked as I got in the cruiser. I was sure I was going to find him asleep somewhere with Donna, but he was alone staring at that sign.

"I don't know this whole Jackie thing has got me thinking." He said as he looked at me. "I mean she has everything all figured out and she has a chance to get out of here. What about me? What am I good for?"

"Come on Dude, can't you talk to Donna about this?" I asked as I looked at him. I could tell this really has him messed up.

"No, she would laugh at me." He said as he looked at me. "I just always dreamed about finally going passed this sign and never turning back. But, what do I have to offer to the outside world." He said.

"Well, there is always the military." I said as I looked at him. He just frowned at me. "Okay fine forget I said that. We are too young to worry about this shit. Live life day by day, that's the only way to enjoy it." I said as I looked at him. "But, whatever you do get your ass home. You're mother thinks you are doing it with Donna right now." I said to him.

"Why?" He asked.

"It might have something to do with the fact I spent the night at Jackie's." I said.

"Dude, you slept with Jackie." He said as he looked at me.

"No we just talked." I said to him. "What was it like when you told Donna you loved her?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said. "Why? Oh my god, you love Jackie." He said as he looked at me.

"Whatever." I said as I looked at him.

"I am happy for you." He said as he looked at me. "Don't get me wrong it is so weird and wrong, but she makes you happy."

"She does." I said as I looked at him. "Now get your ass home." I said as I opened the door. When we got back to the house Red was taking out the trash.

"The dumbasses are home." He said as he looked at us. "You two stay out all night with those girls of yours yet they are here before you."

"Sorry." Eric said as he looked at the ground.

"You better be, but don't tell your mother. I told her you said you were at the foreign kid's house." He said as he looked at us. "Now get in the house before I put my foot in your asses." He said.

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

"Because I didn't want to upset Kitty." He answered. If only he knew. "Now get inside and get your girlfriend out of my kitchen. She is singing." I just smiled at walked inside. I stood by the door listening to Jackie sing.

"I like your company…" She sang as she smiled at me. "…never knew such a gentlemen…" Mrs. Forman was in shock you could tell by her face. "…but I don't want to be a bride, apologizes to your mother, I want to be your girl, and spend this life with you, I don't want to wear white, you know it's too late for that…" She sang as she released the world. "…forever by your side, but I don't want to be a bride…" She was playing that old guitar she found in the basement. "…we will live like kings…" I knew she was thinking about us because she smiled ear to ear. "…just you and me." She finished.

"Well I think I found the lead in the next community musical." Kitty said with a smile.

"I don't know about that." Jackie said as she looked at Kitty.

"Of course you will be." She said with a smile. "You can't keep a gift like that to yourself."

"Oaky, Mrs. Forman." Jackie said as she looked at me.

"Oh play another." Kitty said as she looked at her. "You are just so good." Jackie just looked at me.

"Do want the woman says." I said as I looked at her. "She knows a good thing when she sees it."

"Okay then." She said as she started to play again. "According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless…" She started as she looked at Mrs. Forman. "… I am a mess in a dress, can't show up on time…" She sang as she looked over at me. "…but, according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head…" She sang. I could tell that she was happiest at moments like this. "…I am with the worst attention span; you're the boy who puts up with that, according to you…" I actually heard Kelso tell her that before. "…according to me you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right…" I wish someone had the balls to tell Kelso that. "…according to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right." She finished.

"That was wow." Mrs. Forman said as she looked at Jackie. "To think I didn't believe Steven this morning when he told me you sing."

"Yeah well I was pretty good at hiding it." She said as she looked at Kitty. No one got to add another comment because the doorbell rang. Mrs. Forman walked to the living room and the walked back in the kitchen. "Steven there is someone here to see you." She said as she looked at me. I walked into the living room to see Bud sitting there. I froze for a minute, before I ran out.

"What is running away from your problems going to do?" I heard Jackie ask as I stood at the end of the drive way. I just looked at her and the hopped into the car and drove off. She would understand. I just needed out of there.

**A/N:**

**Songs for last two chapters**

**Hey Steven – Taylor Swift**

**Mistake – Demi Lovato**

**Fallin' for you- Colbie Caillet**

**I don't want to be a bride – Vanessa Carlton**

**According to you - Orianthi**


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting in an empty parking lot thinking about the past week. I thought about how happy I had become with Jackie. "Mind if I join?" I heard a sweet voice ask from behind me. I turned around to see Jackie standing there. For a minute I thought I was dreaming. But, then her sweet arms were wrapped around me. "Why don't we go inside, it's freezing out here?" She asked me. I had completely forgotten that I came here.

"How did you get here?" I asked her.

"An invisible plane." She said as she got up and opened the door. "I walked." She said as I followed her into the building.

"Are you stupid? It's freezing." I said as I looked at her.

"I just wanted you to know that I have your back no matter what." She said she wrapped her arms around me again. "I love you." She said as she looked up at me. I didn't say anything I just kissed her. I could have stayed like that forever. But, she pulled away from me. "You're freezing." She said as she looked at me. I looked into her mismatched eyes for a moment before she pulled be into a back room. She sat down on an old sofa and covered us in a blanket.

"What do you sleep here?" I asked her.

"Sometimes when my parents are fighting or not there." She said as she smiled at me. "The pillow is hiding over there somewhere." She said as she pointed to the corner.

"This is perfect." I said as I held her close. "I guess it was pretty dumb of me to run off like that."

"It's just what you felt was right." She said. "Never call yourself dumb." She said softly.

"There you go making me love you more and more." I said. I am not quite sure how, but laying there with her I managed to fall asleep. Maybe it was because it was warm and I felt safe. I woke up when Jackie got up.

"Go back to sleep." She said as she looked down at me. "I am just going to get comfortable." She said before she kissed my forehead. I just sat up and waited for her to come back. She came back in her pajamas carrying some more blankets and another pillow. "I had these under the bar." She said with a laugh.

"Planning on making a sleepover out of this?" I asked her.

"Steven, it's past midnight." She said with a laugh.

"Oh." I said as I looked at her. "I guess I slept longer than I thought." I said as I watched her make a bed on the floor.

"Here sleep on the sofa." I said as I looked at her.

"No I am good down here." She said as she went and got the other pillow and handed it to me.

"We will just make this a bed for two." I said as I looked at her. She just smiled as she laid down. I took the other blanket and pillow and laid down next to her.

"If we double the blanket it would be warmer." She said as she looked at me. So, I placed my blanket over her and then got under it and wrapped my arm around her.

"We really need to stop spending the night together." I said as I looked into those mismatched eyes staring at me. "It doesn't make things look good." I said with a laugh.

"Maybe we should just go ahead and sleep together." She said with a laugh.

"I am up for that." I said as I pulled her closer.

"Are you not happy with how things are?" She asked me.

"I love how things are." I said as I looked at her. She cuddled up next to me and was asleep in no time. I just watched her sleep till I finally drifted back to sleep. I loved that we didn't have to talk about my father. I loved how she made me feel whole. I loved how she walked miles just so I wouldn't be alone. I loved that moment she moved closer to me and mumbled "I love you." I loved her more than words could describe.


End file.
